


Тук-тук-тук в небесную дверь

by Airien, fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [6]
Category: Mass Effect, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cross-Gender, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airien/pseuds/Airien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: они полюбили друг друга великой любовью, но любить того, чья жизнь в двадцать раз короче твоей, непросто. Особенно если война. Нет, это совсем другая сказка.





	

**Author's Note:**

> кроссгендер относительно одного из исходников; перевод части имен, названий и терминов, относящихся к миру Mass Effect, может отличаться от принятого в локализации игры. В тексте использована одноименная песня Боба Дилана в переводе Тикки Шельен, разрешение переводчика получено.

— Вашему племяннику всего шестнадцать лет? Но…  
  
— Самое время для карьеры. Мы ведь живем не больше…  
  
— Да, доктор. Я знаю. И мне, на самом деле, очень печально видеть, что вы уходите так рано.  
  
— Это еще не рано. Умирали и раньше. Восемьдесят процентов не доживших до зрелости. Ранние этапы развития, агрессивная природа, масса внешних факторов. В источниках упоминаются разумные, которые считали салариан частью пищевой цепочки. Не доказано, но всё-таки. Потом научились преодолевать естественный отбор, ну вы понимаете.  
  
— Вы неизлечимы, Мордин. Можете считать, что я ставлю диагноз: неизлечимый саларианский ученый.  
  
— Кодекс Блюстителей позволяет ставить диагнозы?  
  
— Кодекс Блюстителей не позволяет не видеть очевидного. Но я не вполне о том, на самом деле. Меня всегда это волновало: почему разные расы вполне сравнимы друг с другом в мудрости и опыте, а продолжительность жизни временами настолько разительно различается, что невольно задумываешься о причинах.  
  
— О да. Асари. Живете тысячу лет. Есть время задуматься о тех, кто живет по сорок. Даже пожалеть. Немного… сверху вниз, так?  
  
— Возможно, кто-то из асари именно так и смотрит, но не я. Вы ведь наши родичи по разуму. И родство разумных — теснее, чем связь между всем живым в этой галактике. Впрочем, мне действительно отчасти жаль, что многое в мире уходит быстрее нас: и цветы, и птицы, и разумные, чья природа устроена иначе. Но такова природа.  
  
— Несомненно. Скорость деления клетки, метаболизм, генетика. Биологическая детерминированность. Мифология смотрит на вопрос иначе, но никаких доказательств.  
  
— Тем не менее, иногда в преданиях находятся очень любопытные точки зрения. К сожалению, саларианскую мифологию я знаю плохо. Если удосужитесь просветить, буду признательна.  
  
— «Повесть Мархин» — слышали? Такая очень древняя легенда. Мотивы прослеживаются в более поздней литературе. В театре популярности не нашла…  
  
— Это я, кажется, даже читала. Еще показалось, что это, простите, какая-то нелепая сказка. Про то, как всем саларианам было хорошо, но потом пришел кто-то злой из темного космоса, и тут же стало плохо…  
  
— О, вам, видимо, попалась адаптация. Знаете, упрощенный вариант для варренов, ворка и капитана Киррахе. Это такой ходячий…  
  
— Благодарю, я в курсе. Так что же было в неадаптированной версии?  
  
— Больше философии. Сложные вопросы. Никаких примитивных решений, никакого зла из космоса. Вернее, зло там было, но предались мы ему добровольно. Даритель, так он назвался. Логически выводится, что приносил он дары. Но так, как в земной поговорке: «давать рыбу вместо удочки». Разумеется, не уточнял, чем придется расплачиваться.  
  
— А потом, по законам жанра, пришел кто-то из истинных богов и сказал, что он прогневан таким поведением и что пришло время узнать, кто главный: этот ваш Даритель или его создатель. И что узнавать придется побыстрее, поскольку жить вы теперь будете меньше…  
  
— Именно. Но, конечно, это всего лишь легенда. Никакой науки, разве что литературоведение.  
  
— Не берусь судить о происхождении именно этой легенды, но временами даже из легенд мы можем извлечь зерно истины. Главное — найти сито, которым просеивать.  
  
— Стоит ли? Как ни просеивай, получится то же. Есть те, кто живет тысячу лет. Есть те, кому отмерена четвертая часть этого. Или того меньше. Чистая биология. Смерть неизбежна. Как меткий стрелок, всегда попадающий в цель.  
  
— Или как охотник, который тысячу лет идет по следу, не отставая. Впрочем, у нас нет преданий о том, что короткий век — следствие чьих-то злодеяний. Ужасная версия, на самом деле. Если считать, что некто способен на злодеяния, до такой степени меняющие природу целой расы, да еще в настолько неприятную сторону, тогда и Цитадель с масс-ретрансляторами можно считать выстроенными на песке. На звездном песке, ибо как собрать в космосе столько обычного.  
  
— Неплохое чувство юмора, Блюститель. Но неточно. Целую расу можно изменить в худшую сторону. Считая, что в лучшую. Чистая наука. Я пробовал.  
  
— Тренировались на кроганах. Это я тоже знаю, доктор. Я немного не о том… Впрочем, вы сами-то во что-то, кроме естественных наук, верите?  
  
— Пытался. Как раз после той истории. На Тучанке. Задумался о том, что мы тогда натворили с генофагом. Хотел было уверовать. Покаяться, что ли. Получилось примерно так:  
  
Мама, выбрось нафиг это удостоверенье.  
Оно не пригодится мне, поверь.  
Я стою у небесных селений,  
Я стучу в небесную дверь…  
  
— Тук-тук-тук в небесную дверь… Вы отлично поете, Мордин. Вам очень легко подпевать.  
  
— Где вы это слышали, Блюститель?  
  
— Не притворяйтесь, доктор. Вам не стоит предполагать, будто я не знаю.  
  
— Что…  
  
— И тем более не стоит прикидываться, будто вы не знаете, что я знаю.  
  
— Ваша правда. Не стоит. У вас ведь ее глаза.  
  
— Конечно. Лиора моя сестра, и я люблю ее. Странно было бы, пройди ваша история мимо меня. И мне хотелось бы…  
  
— Объяснить, что это было безнадежно? Спасибо. Я знаю. Чистейшая логика. Размножаемся по контрактам. Никто из глав родов не подпишет контракт с асари. Родится другая асари, им это не нужно. Интрижки с разведчиками — неудобно. Тем более если так мало времени. Ей надо было улетать, мне тоже. А если бы и нет — это одно огорчение, партнер, который так скоро умрет. Ничего не светило. Свечки не жалеют мотыльков.  
  
— А разве мотыльки жалеют свечки, когда их задует ветром? Впрочем, мне по крайней мере понятно, откуда у вас такие воззрения. Не надо, доктор. Она ведь любила вас, и по сей день любит. Можете мне не верить, но у нее так и нет семьи — ни с другой асари, ни с кем-то еще из разумных. И вспоминать о вас она будет до конца, сколько бы там ей ни было отмерено…  
  
— Да? Я думал, она давно замужем…  
  
— Разве что за Тессией. Такой странный брак с собственной родиной, но ей отчасти подходит. Она ведь воин, Мордин, — воин, а не солдат. О таких в наших романах пишут: «и гневен дух ее, и сражается она так, как будто перед ней враг, нанесший рану всему живому на этой планете»…  
  
— Но если так, то почему она тогда?.. Немного времени у нас всё же было бы! Почему, Блюститель?  
  
— Самара. Давайте без званий. Мы ведь, выходит, почти свойственники.  
  
— Почти. И всё же, почему? Мне бы хватило…  
  
— Лукавите, Мордин. Вы как никто знаете, что не хватило бы. Более того, вам всё время казалось бы, что она вас жалеет, снисходит с высоты долгоживущих к тому, у которого в запасе так мало лет. И она бы вряд ли убедила сама себя, что это на самом деле не жалость… Вас бы это не унизило?  
  
— Хм… Да, вы в чём-то правы, Самара. Но люди ведь тоже немного живут. А коммандер Шепард…  
  
— И доктор Т'Сони, вы хотели сказать? Лиора — Лиара… удивительно, как созвучно.  
  
— У них ведь получилось. И другие асари…  
  
— Не все одинаковы. У моей сестры, можно сказать, тоже Кодекс, только не тот, которому клялась следовать я, а свой собственный. Очень трудно убедить кого-то изменить своему кодексу, даже если он и содержит заблуждения. Я не смогу, простите.  
  
— Не за что. Но всё-таки, коммандер Шепард…  
  
— Способен на то, на что неспособна даже я. Во всём. Иначе бы я не стала ему присягать и идти с ним туда, откуда, как все считали, нет возврата.  
  
— Он такой, верно. За ним пойдет каждый. Даже на самоубийственное задание. Даже если нет надежды.  
  
— Если нет надежды, Мордин, остается другая надежда. Я зову ее верой. Шепард, скорее всего, тоже. А что до самоубийственного задания, мы ведь уже вернулись с него. Все.  
  
— Да. Каждый делал свое дело. Я уводил раненых, вы держали поле. Получилось. Впрочем, мы отошли от темы. Думаете… мы больше никогда не увидимся?  
  
— С сестрой? Вряд ли, доктор. Хотя… впрочем, если я это скажу, я снова выйду за рамки чистой науки, и вы непременно это отметите.  
  
— Вы о том, что после смерти? Тысячи религий. Миллионы версий. Материалистическая — уходим в никуда. Во тьму. Туда, где нет даже памяти. Лучше посмотрю сам. Это довольно скоро. Предпочту не тешиться тщетными…  
  
— Как хотите. У меня другие предпочтения. Впрочем, возможно, на самом деле скоро увидим: это ведь еще не финал истории. Запомните: ничто не сокращает дорогу так, как катастрофа.  
  
— Уж катастрофа точно не последняя. Посмотрим. И…  
  
— Что, Мордин?  
  
— Если увидите ее, передайте: пусть бережет себя. Пусть не рискует понапрасну.  
  
— Если вдруг увижу, передам, но вы ведь прекрасно понимаете, насколько это бесполезно За ту пару дней вы узнали ее едва ли не лучше моего… Впрочем, давайте вы пока продолжите, а я подпою.  
  
Мама закопала пистолет, да и фиг с ним.  
Всё равно не стрелять из него теперь.  
Черные тучи клоками повисли,  
Я стучусь в небесную дверь.  
Тук-тук-тук в небесную дверь…  
  


*******

  
— Земля, двадцатый век, Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин, десятый том. Кстати, Джефф, ты фальшивишь.  
  
— Тринадцатый. Мало мне было искина, который учит меня жить, теперь он учит меня еще и петь. А подслушивать нехорошо, и записывать подслушанное — тоже. Жаль, док не дожил до того, как ты мне будешь передавать его приватные беседы, уж он бы тогда нашел, как тебя отключить. Шучу.  
  
— Я не «он», а «она». С некоторых пор даже видно. А доку я бы добавила, что ты слушал эту беседу и выражал всяческую заинтересованность. Но всё же хотелось бы убедиться, что завтра об этом не будет знать вся «Нормандия».  
  
— Всенепременно будет, я даже хомяку коммандера Шепарда расскажу. Не обращай внимания, это тоже такая органическая шутка. Так-то я не трепло, честное слово. Слушай, СУЗИ, раз ты помнишь все тома какого-то древнего чудика, ты, может, и два оставшиеся куплета этой штуки вспомнишь? Они ведь до конца не допели, а песня такая славная…  
  


*******

  
Девочка моя, подойди поближе,  
Ничего не разобрать в этой темноте.  
Я уже никогда ничего не увижу -  
Я, похоже, достучался куда хотел.  
Тук-тук-тук в небесную дверь…  
  
На самом деле, конечно, он пел совсем не это: умирать в огне рушащегося здания под смешную песенку про типичного ученого, который изучил всё на свете, было как-то спокойнее. Хотя теперь-то он точно знал, что покой — впереди. Не такой, как он себе представлял, не морское побережье с ракушками, которые можно исследовать на досуге. Что там, за краем, он еще точно не знал, но уже понимал: он искупил свою старую вину, и, наверное, кроганы напишут на подножии его памятника «тому, кто исцелил генофаг, а также его создал» — такому чудаку, как он, и памятник должен быть чудаковатый. Впрочем, неважно, какой будет памятник. А покой будет такой, какой надо. Покой и воля, так, кажется, писал кто-то древний. И небо, которое осыпается звездами на протянутые руки тех, кто остался в живых.  
  
И девочка с прозрачными голубыми глазами, которая теперь уже была совсем близко.  
  
Потому что ничто не сокращает дорогу так, как катастрофа.  
  


*******

  
Ничто не сокращает дорогу так, как катастрофа. Когда всё вокруг горит, хватает времени разве что отстреливаться да ободрять шуточками тех, кто внизу: тебе до конца точно недолго, и нельзя, чтоб об этом слишком задумывались те, кого ты прикрываешь. А подбитому летуну до земли уже всего ничего: успеешь сказать в шлемофон — «Коготь-5 падает…», и только. Это, на самом деле, ерунда, что перед смертью успеваешь вспомнить всё и подумать обо всём: асари слишком долго живут, даже если не удалось протянуть весь отмеренный срок, и Лиоре в этом бою удалось подумать разве что о самом важном. О том, что Шепарда и доктора Т'Сони (Лиара, ее зовут Лиара, почти так же, как смешно, всего на одну букву разница… может, хоть на нее им больше повезет) всё-таки, кажется, удалось довести, и они доберутся до храма, а там, наверное, уже хоть что-нибудь да будет хорошо, неважно, что, но что-то должно быть, хуже-то уже некуда. О том, что сестра где-то далеко от обреченной Тессии, а значит, должна остаться в живых, не может не остаться, она всегда умела выкручиваться из любых передряг.  
  
И о том, что тот суетливый саларианин (Богиня, кто отрубил ему рог, их же было два, как у всех… ладно, это вообще не суть) ждет там, куда ведет самый короткий путь в космосе. Не может быть, чтобы он ждал не там.  
  
Мальчик мой, ты меня не забудешь,  
Как недолго мы прожили вместе с тобой.  
На войне никогда не живут как люди,  
А я стучусь в небесный покой —  
Господи, открой…  
Тук-тук-тук в небесную дверь…  
  


*******

  
  
— И там, куда вы уйдете, пусть вы обретете свет, — Блюститель Самара дочитала письмо, заканчивающееся на «примите наши соболезнования», и отключила экран комма. — Ждите нас там, друг друга и меня. 


End file.
